


Darkness, Light

by Buntheridon



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Battle For Lordaeron, Drabble, Gen, Lordaeron Cinematic, Undead, World of Warcraft: Battle for Azeroth, doubts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:28:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26526754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buntheridon/pseuds/Buntheridon
Summary: The second short one for the prompt event.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 8
Collections: Nathanduin Prompt Event 2020





	Darkness, Light

Nathanos Blightcaller stands high up on the ramparts and watches the battle rage before the Ruins of Lordaeron. His Queen is down there among her army, wreaking havoc like a dark goddess and he sees how the human soldiers cannot but fear her.

Normally he would be gleeful.

Lately his lady’s decisions and orders have been worrisome, even for a hardened, literally heartless undead like him. He’s conflicted. She’s more determined than ever but also more volatile. She hasn’t yet shared with him the vision that guides her. He assumes there is one.

Not having a physical heart has not liberated him from the emotions metaphorically associated with that organ. It’s just easier to hide or ignore the pesky things in undeath. Usually.

What he has been ordered to do today clashes with everything Sylvanas has been working towards all these years: the preservation of the Forsaken. Nathanos knows he will do as she asks, but this time, maybe for the first time, he feels he should object.

He watches the blue soldiers fall one after another.

A brilliant beam of pure Light shoots up from the Alliance side of the battlefield making the dark ranger focus his gaze there.

“What the–”

A dome of Holy Light, golden and glimmering, warm as midday sunshine envelops the hill of what he assumed were corpses and the Horde’s soon-to-be recruits. It expands to an unbelievable width covering half the army. Then he sees who is behind the phenomenon. The young Alliance High King, the teen-aged whelp of the fallen gladiator commands the resurrection and mass healing of hundreds of his soldiers, all at once.

That should not be possible for a mere human. What kind of creature has Stormwind been hiding all these years? Nathanos finds himself rubbing his eyes like the damaging Light could reach him from that far.

The boy is beautiful. Tears stream down from his blue eyes over his smooth, yet beardless face as he focuses all his might to heal and rescue, to alleviate pain, to save. Something draws the Champion of the Banshee Queen towards that kindness – power that for once isn’t destructive.

A force that potent, a priest this pure… Could Anduin heal _them_ as well?

His Queen spots the hesitation in his eyes when she hands him her bow at the crucial moment. She lifts his face with her taloned fingers and looks almost gentle. “Go, my champion.” Her voice invokes their old bond and he obeys, but something has changed.

Afterwards the boy appears alive on the Alliance ship. They have failed.

To his surprise Nathanos feels relieved.


End file.
